O Invejoso
by Thiago Diggory
Summary: Harry Potter é invejado por centenas de pessoas, porem nem todos tem coragem de enfrentalo, Jullie Cowrd personagem criado por este autoraluno da Sonserina que se aproxima de Harry, Hermione e Rony, conquistandu sua confiaça, e os metendo em encrenca.
1. O invejoso

**O Invejoso**

Hogwarts a mais famosa escola de magia e bruxaria do Reino Unido, todos nela tinham orgulho de tal escola, em especial um garoto, Harry Potter, o menino que sobreviveu ao mais severo bruxo de todos os tempos, Lord Voldemort, pela sua intenssa fama como bruxo das trevas era também conhecido com "você-sabe-quem" ou até mesmo "aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado". Potter escapou vivo das garras de Voldemort quando pequeno e desde que iniciou seus estudos em Hogwarts, nunca ficou livre de Voldemort pelo menos uns três encontros saindo vivo. Assim Harry Potter era conhecido por todos, gerando admiração e muita inveja.

Jullie Cowrd, um garoto alto e de cabelos curtinhos e escuros, era outro estudante de Hogwarts, um ano mais velho que Harry e estudante da casa Sonserina (Hogwarts era dividida em quatro casas, Grifinória, a de Harry, Lufa-Lufa, Corvinal e Sonserina, cada uma criada por um fundador da escola), que invejava redondamente o herói. Nunca fora de falar com Potter, todavia Cowrd armava um plano para acabar com a fama de Harry assim sobressaindo e se tornando um novo herói de Hogwarts, usando os meios que fosse, até mesmo vendendo sua alma. Decidido começou a procurar Harry para poder se tornar um grande aliado assim despistando todos os motivos possíveis de sua armação.

– Harry – gritou Cowrd que esta a alguns metros de distância de Harry, que estava acompanhado de seus melhores amigo Hermione Granger e Rony Weasly.

– Oi, quem é você? – perguntou Harry com desconfiança ao Cowrd.

– Jullie Cowrd – respondeu Hermione aparentando desgosto – Sinto me privilegiada em conhecê-lo, o aluno que foi reprovado duas vezes no quinto ano – uma vez que acabara de passar, mostrando friamente em seu rosto sua frieza em conhecê-lo.

– Fica quieta sua sangue-ruim – berrou Cowrd, alunos que passavam por ali pararam e arregalaram os olhos. Sangue ruim era a pior ofensa que poderia fazer a alguém que nasceu bruxo, porém filho de trouxas (pessoas sem poderes).

Hermione começou a ficar tão vermelha, parecendo que iria explodir, dando um grande tapa no rosto de Cowrd. Harry e Rony ficaram com suas bocas quase encostadas no chão.

– Queria eu dar um tapa na cara daquela gracinha – cochichou duas meninas da Lufa-Lufa que passavam.

– O que esta acontecendo aqui? – perguntou o prof. Severo Snape, o professor de poções e o que Harry e os alunos da Grifinória mais temiam.

– Professor ela me atacou, essa sangue-ruim – quase chorando (uma imitação muito falsa).

– Srta. Granger, dez pontos a menos para Grifinória... (cada casa disputava a "taça das casas" sendo aquela com mais pontos ganharia) – antes que Snape terminasse de falar Harry o interrompe.

– Mas professor a Hermione não tem culpa...

– Cinco pontos a menos para Grifinória pela ousadia senhor Potter, voltem para suas aulas e a senhorita venha comigo – falava friamente Snape.

Harry e Rony se dirigiram para a aula de Herbologia e Cowrd para a aula de defesa contra a arte das trevas. Hermione seguiu o Severo até a sala da Profª Minerva, a professora de transfiguração. Enquanto Jullie Cowrd se dirigia à sua sala abafando suas risadas, Harry e Rony resmungavam sobre a implicação de Snape com todos alunos da Grifinória.

– Cuidado Rony! – gritou Harry jogando Rony na parede.

– Harry seu louco! – exclamou Rony com resmungos e esfregando as costas – Ahhhh! – entendendo o porque que Harry tinha o empurrado para a parede, era o Barão Sangrento, o fantasma da Sonserina, e assim como eles não tinha piedade chegando até a atacar alguns alunos.

Após o susto se retomaram e continuaram a caminhar para a aula de Herbologia, quando ouviram alunos da Corvinal e Lufa-lufa encenando o tapa da Hermione em Cowrd, em Hogwarts as notícias voavam mais que a própria vassoura de Harry. Enquanto isso Hermione e Severo chegavam à sala da Profª Minerva, que estava supresa com a vinda de Hermione, que estava com os olhos repletos de água, antes que Snape pudesse falar ou fazer alguma coisa, Minerva levantou de sua mesa num salto.

– Srta. Granger! – exclamou a Profª Minerva – Pode deixar Severo eu converso com ela.

– Creio que ela possa abafar os fatos. – disse Snape duvidando de Hermione.

– Confio inteiramente em meus alunos Severo, deixe-nos as sóis – comentou Minerva franzindo a testa e esperando a saída de Snape da sua sala. Arrancando pequenos sorrisos de Hermione. Snape fez um resmungo e virou-se, assim se retirando da sala.

Hermione então se sentou em uma cadeira com as costas longa e forrada com um tecido vermelho. A Profª Minerva pediu que ela lhe contasse em detalhes tudo que havia ocorrido, começou a partir do momento em que Cowrd chamou por Harry, a atitude dele, envergonhada contou tudo fizera, quando ele a chamou de sangue-ruim e as providências de Snape. Minerva parou por uns instantes, olhou para Hermione não podendo distinguir o que ela queria dizer.

– Srta. Granger, receio que a atitude do Severo foi sensata, agora a sua e do Sr. Cowrd foram situações infantis, você já tem dezesseis anos isso não é uma atitude de uma moça. Já tomei uma decisão, mas para isso preciso da presença do Sr. Cowrd. – Profª Minerva se retirou da classe em busca de Cowrd.

Ao Minerva sair os olhos de Hermione voltou a encher de lágrimas, um tempo depois o Prof° Dumbledore entra inesperadamente chamando pela Profª Minerva, deparando se com a Granger.

– Hermione? O que está fazendo aqui na sala da Profª Minerva, não devia estar na aula de herbologia? – perguntou supreso ao ver Hermione.

Hermione da uma breve fugida ao olhar de Dumbledor, quando exato momento Minerva aparece com Cowrd que expressava uma cara emburrada.

– Prof° Dumbledor, que bom que está aqui – Minerva expressa um alívio em seu rosto. – A Srta. Granger e o Sr. Cowrd tiveram uma discussão. Ele chamou-a de sangue-ruim e a Srta. Granger o agrediu.

– Vejo que ambos os lados agiram sem pensar serei obrigado a descontar cinco pontos de ambas as casas, porém Sr. Cowrd, serei obrigado a manda-lo por uma detenção, pois todos aqui em Hogwarts que sangue-ruim é uma ofensa muito séria, lamento informa-lo que sua detenção será ajudar a Madame Pomfrey na enfermaria até o fim o trimestre, e a Srta. Granger, se isso voltar a repetir serei obrigado a manda-la para uma detenção também.

Hermione abaixou a cabeça e uma lágrima escorrera até o chão, Cowrd saiu aos resmungos, pois se tinha uma pessoa que ele não conseguia nem se quer olhar para a cara era a Madame Pomfrey. Todos se retiram, Hermione foi para a aula de feitiços, pois até chegar a sala de Herbologia já teria acabado, Dumbledor e Minerva foram para direção oposta. Cowrd ficou andando lentamente até a sala de defesa contra a arte das trevas, para chegar lá e ter acabado.

Na hora do almoço Cowrd se dirigiu à mesa de Hermione para pedir desculpas, pois ele acabara de levar uma chamada do Filch, ameaçadora segundo ele, e lê entregou um pergaminho que Hermione tinha deixado cair na sala da Minerva.

– Pronto! – sussurrou para Cowrd expressando puro desprezo.

– Quem sabe podemos ser amigos, Hermione? – disse Cowrd com um encantador brilho nos olhos e estendeu a mão. Enquanto isso os outros alunos da Sonserina caçoavam e faziam imitações de Cowrd.

– Eles estão rindo da sua cara, não vai fazer nada? – perguntou Hermione intrigada.

– Deixa eles pra lá, esses babacas não sabem o que dizem. – Cowrd sacudiu a mão para traz e deu um suspiro.

Hermione abriu um sorriso de ponta à ponta, deu um pulo e abraçou-o, deixando-o sem jeito.

– EEEEEEEEEEEEECA – berrou Rony. – Ela abraçou um aluno da Sonserina!

No momento do abraço, Prof° Dumbledor cruza o salão e interrompe os dois.

– Srta. Granger – Hermione se sente incomodada. – Parabéns cinco pontos pela sua compreensão e para o Sr. Cowrd, eu irei diminuir sua detenção para uma semana – disse Dumbledor com risos.

Cowrd ficara tão feliz que lasca um beijo no rosto de Hermione, deixando ela vermelha e arrancando uma chuva de aplausos dos alunos, com exceção dos da Sonserina e de Rony que não parecia nada contente, e suspiros das meninas que adorariam levar um beijo dele, a final ele era considerado um dos mais bonitos da Sonserina. Até mesmo Harry que não tinha se simpatizado aplaudiu. Cowrd nem mesmo lembrava do fato que queria se aproximar de Harry para poder ser tornar tão bom quanto, apenas pensava que não iria mais precisar enfrentar Madame Pomfrey. Rony que aparentava não ter gostado nada do que vira, ficava fazendo caretas e sussurros.

– Rony! Está com ciúmes? – perguntou Harry com tons de brincadeira.

– Eu! Da Sabe-Tudo nunca! – exclamou Rony apavorado e expressando desespero no seu rosto. Provocando em Harry pequenas risadinhas.

Hermione agradece a todos pelos aplausos, toda envergonhada senta-se ao lado de Harry e de frente para o Rony que estava zangado. Cowrd foi para mesa da Sonserina onde os alunos se espalharam não deixando espaço para Cowrd sentar, tendo que sentar no começo da mesa juntamente com os alunos do primeiro ano que ainda não tinham a mesma malícia dos outros alunos, que jogavam migalhas de pão em Cowrd e alguns chamava-no de sangue-ruim uma vez que se misturou com uma.


	2. Carta para Hermione

**Carta para Hermione**

Rony foi o primeiro a voltar para a sala comunal da Grifinória, quando chegara encontrou uma carta largada em frente o quadro da Mulher Gorda.

– Oh! Vejo que finalmente chegou um aluno da Grifinória. – supresa em ver Rony.

– Você esperava o que! – Exclamou Rony com extrema ironia – Essa é a entrada para o salão comunal da Grifinória.

– Eu sei disso. Mas fique o senhor sabendo que hoje veio um aluno da Sonserina e me fez ameaças se eu não entregasse essa carta para Granger, mas tentei avisar pra ele que nos podia pegar a carta a final sou só um quadro e assim mesmo ele berrou comigo, jogou a carta no chão e foi embora correndo. Um completo idiota, rude, estúpido... – A Mulher Gorda deu um suspiro – típico dos sonserianos.

– Tem razão. – Afirmou Rony – Já sei quem foi que deixou isso, só pode ter sido o metido do Cowrd – Rony furioso entrou no salão comunal pelo buraco do retrato. Jogou a carta na mesinha que ficava de frente para a lareira e se jogou na poltrona à direita. Rony entrou em um profundo cochilo, estava cansado da aula de herbologia que estavam o deixando exausto.

– RONY! RONY! RONY ACODA! – Berrou Harry.

– Fleur... – Murmurou Rony esticando os braços como fosse dar um abraço em alguém.

– Rony, sou eu o Harry! Fleur não é! – Exclamou Harry abafando risos, deixando Rony encabulado e vermelho. – Está na hora da aula de feitiços, se não correr vamos chegar atrasados.

– O que é isso? – Hermione perguntou ao Rony apontando para a carta que estava em cima da mesa.

– Ah! É pra você Mione! Quando eu cheguei a Mulher Gorda disse que um aluno da Sonserin... – Antes que Rony pudesse terminar de falar Hermione se jogou na mesinha e abriu euforicamente a carta. - ...a. ela também disse que ele foi estúpido e umas coisas mais que eu não lembro. – continuou Rony emburrado.

Hermione arregalou os olhos e ficou com o rosto extremamente pálido.

– O que diz a carta Mione? – Perguntou Harry aflito. Arrancou a carta da mão de Hermione e leu para ela já que a amiga estava paralisada.

_Cara Sangue-Ruim,_

_Você sabe que eu nunca gostei de você, como se fosse novidade, mas não importa. Quero que você saiba que o "seu amigo", pelo menos é o que diz, Rony..._

Antes que Harry pudesse continuar Rony deu um soco na mesa suplicando que aquilo não podia continuar e mesmo assim arrancou a cara da mão de Harry e continuou a ler.

_...cabeça de fósforo. Ouvi conversas de fonte seguríssimas e me garantiram que esse pateta que fica andando com você e o outro palhaço, Harry Potter o nojento e metido, que ele estava armando para você beija-lo na frente de toda a Hogwarts, s´s para dizer que pode "amolecer" a sabe-tudo-coração-de-pedra._

_Beijos de DEMENTADORES._

Hermione continuou gelada, estava plenamente sem palavras. Harry tentou acudir a amiga do susto. Os três pegaram seus materiais de feitiços e foram para a aula, que estavam em cima da hora, com o imprevisto da carta. A menina não parou um minuto durante toda a aula de feitiços de pensar na carta, quem poderia ter mandado. Durante a aula toda nenhum dos três conseguiu realizar um feitiço corretamente, Prof° Flitwick ficara supreso principalmente com Hermione que era sua aluna mais aplicada.

Com o fim da aula Granger foi para biblioteca pesquisar um trabalho que Snape havia lhe mandado, após o soco em Cowrd.

– Hermione! Posso me sentar? – Disse Cowrd com um tom carismático quando Hermione levantou o rosto, cheio de água. – Está chorando. O que aconteceu? – Cowrd puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se em frente de Hermione que desaguou a chorar.

– Como você pode fazer isso comigo? – Perguntou Hermione.

– Hã? Do que você está falando Hermione?

– Disto – jogando a carta na cara de Cowrd – não posso acreditar que tenha feito isso, eu confiava em você Cowrd. – Falou Hermione desapontada.

– Eu não nunca vi essa carta antes. – Cowrd abriu a carta e leu-a – Só pode ter sido alguém da Sonserina!

– Você é da Sonserira. – Disse Hermione rudemente.

– É... Mas como eu poderia ter feito isso? Eu te adoro Hermione, apesar da nossa briga eu vi um outro lado, agora sem que você também é ser humano. E muito dócil por sinal.- Cowrd abriu um grande sorriso contagiando Hermione, que enxugou os olhos.

Cowrd e Hermione saíram da biblioteca e foram passear pelos arredores de Hogwarts. Os dois ficaram conversando a tarde restante. Voltaram juntos para o grande salão. Chegando no salão havia muito tumultuo e murmúrios vindo de todos os lados. Dumbledore tentava acalmar todos que estavam aflitos, não deixando o diretor falar. O Prof° Flitwick usara um feitiço que apagou todas as velas em um estalar de dedos, causando arrepios e enfim o silêncio.

– Obrigado Professor. – agradece Dumbledore. – Caros alunos de Hogwarts. Vejo que todos estão aflitos, já iremos servir o jantar. Mas antes de tudo quero informa-los que estamos com um pequeno problema. Uma gaiola cheia de diabretes-da-cornoalia que estava na sala do Professor Severo foi aberta por um aluno de Hogwarts. – Completou Dumbledore.

– Prof°Dumbledore o que faz o senhor pensar que foi um aluno e não um funcionário, outro professor ou até mesmos os diabretes que podiam não estar seguros suficientemente? – Disse uma aluna da Corvinal.

– A Senhorita está duvidando da minha capacidade! – Berrou Snape, deixando a aluna sem graça – Menos cin... – Antes que Snape terminasse de falar Dumbledore o interrompeu.

– Vamos com calma Severo. Bem! Encontramos uma carta, não exatamente e sim um rascunho, contudo a minha e outras avaliações concluímos que a carta foi escrita para a Srta.Granger. a carta fala tabem a respeito dos Senhores Potter e Weasley.

– Eu sei quem foi! – Gritou Rony.

– O que fez o Senhor pensar isso? – Profª Minerva perguntou ao Rony.

– Foi o Jullie Cowrd! Ele deixou uma carta para Hermione em frente à sala comunal da Grifinória hoje de manhã. – Berrava Rony para que todos ouvissem.

Hermione se jogou na frente de Cowrd, como algo fosse atacá-lo, dizendo que Rony estava mentindo, contando a versão que Cowrd havia lhe contado. Todos se calaram por um instante. Profª Minerva levanta-se e diz a todos que de fato isso teria sido impossível. Cowrd foi chamado em sua sala pouco depois do acontecimento e logo após ela teria lhe dado aula a ele. Concluindo que esse tempo era muito breve, ainda por cima ele teria chegado entre os primeiros alunos. Cowrd deu um pequeno sorriso para Rony, tentando o humilhar. Dumbledore serviu o jantar todos haviam se acomodados. A exceção de Cowrd que estava sofrendo assim como na hora do almoço, porem agora era considerado um covarde já que estava sendo defendido por uma "sangue-ruim".

O Jantar foi encerrado. Todos voltaram para seus dormitórios. Cowrd ao chegar no salão comunal da Sonserina foi barrado pelos outros alunos da Sonserina, que não estavam deixando-o entrar.

– Vocês são muito burros mesmos! – Exclamou Cowrd – Imagina se eu um Sonseriano puro a gerações, vou fazer amizades com uma sangue-ruim da Grifinória. Estou apenas armando um golpe para traumatizar a infeliz separa o "triozinho bonzinho". Eu odeio o Potter, a Granger e aquele panaca do Weasley nem se fala. – Cowrd expressava puro nojo em seu rosto. Assim os outros alunos da Sonserina acabaram por deixa-lo entrar. Draco Malfoy e seus comparsas Crabbe e Goyle não concordaram, mesmo achando que eles merecessem sofrer, não gostou nada da decisão dos outros alunos.

– Argh! Amanhã mesmo vou denuncias esse patético para o Prof°Snape – disse Malfoy enquanto Crabbe e Goyle davam risadas.


	3. A mentira de Cowrd

**A mentira de Cowrd**

– Draco! – Cochichou Goyle no ouvido de Draco.

– Que foi? – Berrou Malfoy desprezando-o.

– Cowrd é da Sonserina. Snape também é. Não vai ser melhor se você conversar com a Profª Minerva McGonagall? Ela é da Grifinória. Pode ser mais brava que o Snape.

– Você, Goyle! Finalmente pensou em algo de útil. Até que tem razão. A Minerva vai ser mais cruel com esse palhaço. – Concluiu Malfoy, dando pequenas gargalhadas. Enquanto Cowrd caçoava de Granger, Potter e Weaslley com as garotas da Sonserina que davam pequenas risadas.

O dia amanhecera. Draco, Goyle e Crabbe foram os primeiros a chegar no Salão Principal. Havia poucos alunos, a maioria ela da Lufa-Lufa, poucos da Corvinal e Grifinória e da Sonserina ainda não havia ninguém até a chegada dos três. Os professores também não estavam todos. Encontrava-se a penas Dumbledore, Minerva que estava ao seu lado e Flitwick que estava em uma ponta, isolado. Os três se dirigiam a mesa onde estavam os professores. Draco se dirigiu à Profª McGonagall e percebeu no rosto de Dumbledore um profundo interesse em que iria falar com a professora, porém desviava o olhar com seus óculos meia-lua.

– Sei que estou errado em dizer isso. Mas achei um absurdo o que Cowrd fez.

– Malfoy! Eu sei que o senhor não gosta do senhor Potter e seus amigos. Mas a atitude de Cowrd foi muito franca e nobre. Todos vocês deviam fazer o mesmo. – Proferiu Minerva.

– Profesora, não estou me referindo a isso. – Draco falava com ar de falso desapontamento. Dumbledore agora olhava fundo nos olhos do garoto. – Ontem à noite quando fomos para nossa sala comunal, alguns alunos não deixaram Cowrd entrar pelo ocorrido. Depois de suplicar...

– Ele até chorou! – Sussurrou Crabbe. Malfoy deu uma cotovelada em Crabbe. – Aiiiii...

– Bom como eu ia falando... – retomou-se Malfoy – ele contou toda a verdade. Ainda por cima disse exatamente assim: "estou apenas armando um golpe para traumatizar a infeliz separa o 'triozinho bonzinho'". Não foi Crabbe e Goyle? – Os dois acenaram com a cabeça. A Profª Minerva estava horrorizada com o que ouvira.

– Malfoy? Tem certeza do que está falando? – Dumbledore olhava profundamente nos olhos de Draco, e vira uma coisa inacreditável sinceridade nele. Malfoy se sentira orgulhoso. Minerva ainda continuava com a boca escancarada. – Bom então em sua presença serei obrigado a tirar dez pontos da Sonserina, pela farsa de Cowrd, porém acho justo lhe dar cinco pontos pela sua honestidade, creio que estaria ciente disso não é Malfoy? – Dumbledore olhou por cima de seus óculos para o Draco que engolira aquele olhar seco.

Os três se viraram e se direcionaram a mesa da Sonserina, agora onde já havia alguns alunos.

– Alvo! Não posso crer no que acabei de ouvir. O Sr. Cowrd se mostrou tão descente e admirável. – Disse Minerva que colocava a mão na boca tentando fechá-la.

– Eu também...Eu também. – Dumbledore lamentava. – serei obrigado a dar uma punição severa ao Sr. Cowrd.

Logo após que os três sentaram chegaram Harry, Hermione e Rony. Nenhum dos três aparentava estar muito feliz. Enquanto se dirigiam à mesa da Grifinória, a Profª Minerva seguia os seus passos com o próprio olhar. Ainda impressionada.

– Acredito que a Srta. Granger irá sofrer muito em saber a...verdade. – Murmurou a professora ao Dumbledore.

– Com toda certeza professora.

Assim foi o a manhã inteira. Aos poucos foram chegando todos os alunos e professores. Chegando ao fim os alunos começaram a se levantarem e sair. Dumbledore se levantara. Pegou um cálice dourado do qual se servia e tocou com uma colher chamando a atenção de todos os alunos. Inclusive alguns alunos que já haviam saído retornaram. Alvo pediu apenas a presença da Srta. Granger e o Sr. Cowrd após a refeição. Boa parte dos alunos já tinham ido embora, ainda estavam Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Harry e Rony que estavam prestando atenção em Jullie e Hermione. Havia tabem alunos da Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa.

– Professor algum problema? – Perguntou Hermione.

– É... – Dumbledore mordia os lábios. Parando por alguns segundos. – Nada de imediato e que devam se preocupar Srta. Granger. Queria pedir para os dois me procurarem depois do jantar.

Hermione e Jullie se entreolharam e retiraram. Malfoy parecia não gostar, percebera que ele não havia falado nada. No entanto foi para perto de Hermione, pois tinha certeza de que ela iria contar aos seus amigos.

– Mione! O que ele disse? – Perguntou Harry aflito.

– Nada praticamente – deixando Harry e Rony mais confuso – ele vai falar depois do janta...Ah! ele também disse que não era nada de imediato e que devíamos nos preocupar.

Malfoy ficou irritado. Esperava a infelicidade de Hermione.

– Se Dumbledore quisesse falar com vocês depois do jantar ele não teria anunciado agora de manhã. – falou Harry.

– Você tem razão Harry – exclamou Hermione, claramente mais preocupada – percebi que Dumbledore mordeu os lábios. – Hermione deu um soco na própria mão.- Ele iria contar, mas desistiu, deve ser alguma coisa importante.

– Relacionado com Cowrd, com certeza é encrenca. – disse Rony que estava avermelhado. Dirigindo-se para a aula de astronomia.

Ao fim da aula de astronomia Harry, Rony e Hermione que discutiam mil idéias de que Dumbledore queria falar coma Hermione e Cowrd. Passaram por um corredor onde havia várias janelas. De repente Rony vira um vulto branco. Todos olharam e não viram nada, acharam loucura. Talvez a aula de astronomia não havia lhe feito bem. Até o momento em que, ainda andando pelo corredor, Hermione dá um berro.

– O que foi Mione? – Perguntou Harry. Hermione apontou para uma janela.

Na janela havia um vulto branco, não muito nítido, bicando na janela. Era uma ave e aos poucos perceberam os olhos amarelos. Era uma coruja.

– Edwiges – gritou Harry. Dirigindo-se até ela. Abriu a janela, a coruja estava com uma carta no bico. – quem será que mandou?

– Só vai saber se abriu Harry – disse Hermione.

– É do Hagrid – Harry abrira um sorriso.

_Caro Harry,_

_Hoje de manhã falei com Dumbledore e ele permitiu que eu mostrasse-se a você. Bem o que quero mostrar é uma supresa, acho que vai gostar._

_Estou me sentindo muito sozinho ultimamente. Aproveitarei e farei um chá novo. Traga Mione e o Rony também, eles vão adorar a supresa._

_Hagrid_

– Dumbledore deve ter comentado algo com o Hagrid – comentou Harry – quem sabe, ele conte algo?

– Pode ser que Dumbledore tenha mandado o Hagrid nos chamar para nos deixar mais tranqüilo. – Disse Hermione.

– Só vamos saber se fomos lá. – Murmurou Rony.

Durante a tarde após a aula de poções Harry, Hermione e Rony foram até a cabana do Hagrid. Ao chegarem avistaram Hagrid na plantação de abóboras gigantes, que acenava freneticamente para os três.

– Aqui! Aqui!

– Hagrid o que está fazendo? – Perguntou Rony

– Comprei umas ervas para fazer um chá. Disseram-me que o chá misturado com abóbora fica excelente. – Hagrid pegou uma abóbora pequena em relação as demais – Vamos! Entrem.

Hagrid pegou as ervas que estavam dentro de um armário colocou-as dentro do caldeirão onde havia água quente e pequenos pedaços de abóbora que ia picando. Hermione pegou a embalagem das ervas e deu um berro.

– Isso é hertelô! – Exclamou a garota.

– Isso mesmo Mione – Hagrid deu pequenas risadas.

– He... o que? – Perguntou Rony com uma cara de assustado

– Hertelô. Uma erva que o seu odor atrai aranhas.

– O... que... ara...ra...nha! – Rony gemia abundantemente. – Eu quero ir embora...- Tentando levantar-se da cadeira, sendo

– Muito bom para alto estima também! – Hagrid abriu um grande sorriso. – Dumbledore garantiu que isso não iria acontecer. A abóbora é para isso.

– Mas você não disse que era ficar mais gostoso Hagrid? – Perguntou Harry.

– Também! – Hagrid serviu chá aos três e se sentou.

– Hagrid. Foi Dumbledore que pediu para você nos chamar? – Perguntou Harry.

– Magina... – Hagrid aparentava nervosismo – ...o Professor? Por que ele faria isso?

– Nada... – respondeu Harry – nada! O que você queria nos mostrar mesmo Hagrid? – Harry desviou assunto ao perceber que Dumbledore teria pedido a Hagrid para organizar esse chá.

– Esperem um momento. Vou buscar. – Hagrid sai feliz pela porta dos fundos.

Ele voltara com uma coisa que se assemelhava a um furão de grande porte.

– Não é uma gracinha? O nome dele é Nalbert.

– Grande e peludo. Especialidade do Hagrid. – Sussurrou Rony para o Harry, abafando os risos.

– Os jarvey não deviam falar?

– Dumbledore acha que ele é mudo. Ele encontrou na sala dele ainda não sabe como. Então ele pediu para que eu cuidasse dessa coisa linda. Grande homem...grande homem!

– Java...que? Falar? Hermione você me deixa louco. – Falava Rony.

– Quem sabe mais a atenção na próxima aula de trato de criaturas mágicas.

Os quatros ficaram admirando Nalbert durante um bom tempo. Quando Harry reparou que já deviam ir. Despediram-se dos dois e voltaram para o castelo. Assim que entraram no castelo encontraram Dumbledore.

– O que acharam do jarvey?

– Interessante professor. – Respondeu Hermione.

– Lamento em dizer, mas...

– Lamenta o que professor? – Perguntou Harry.

– O ministério quer o jarvey longe da escola. Acha que ele pode ser mal exemplo para os alunos. – Antes que Hermione abrisse a boca para falar Dumbledore completou. – Mesmo falando que ele era mudo eles não aceitaram, acham que a imagem dele já deduz isso.

– Hagrid vai ficar muito triste – disse Hermione –, não vai agüentar outra perda.

– Estou vendo o que posso fazer. Bom acho que vocês tem que ir andando – Dumbledore abriu um sorriso e continuou a andar.

– Até mais professos... – Falaram os três juntos.

– Ele não comentou nada de falar com você e o Cowrd. – disse Rony. - Será que ele se esqueceu?

– Dumbledore não costuma se esquecer do que diz. – respondeu Harry.

– Vamos andando. Não podemos nos atrasar para a aula de feitiços. – Falou Hermione apressada.

Pouco antes do jantar Harry, Rony e Hermione rumavam ao salão comunal da Grifinória. Cowrd esperava Hermione pelo caminho. Ao encontrá-lo, conversaram um pouco. A garota entregou a bolsa ao Harry para leva-la até o salão comunal. Harry quase caiu ao pegar a bolsa cheia de livros e pesada. Cowrd e Granger se retiraram e saíram a passeio pelo castelo.

– Ela ainda está conversando com aquele safado da Sonserina. – Disse Rony com ar de deboche.

– Rony! Você está com ciúmes... – Harry falava rindo.

Enquanto Weasley e Potter voltavam ao seu rumo. Jullie e Hermione conversavam bem longe, perto da sala da Profª McGonagall que no momento estava praticamente vazia, a não ser por um aluno do segundo ano que ainda copiava matéria da lousa.

– Mione. Desculpe, posso te chamar assim?

– Claro! – Hermione ficara vermelha. – E eu, posso te chamar de Jú.

– Como você quiser. – Respondeu Cowrd abrindo um grande sorriso. – Bom! Mione... sei que isso é complicado mais não sei dizer... como... pode ser que você não me entenda... me chame até de estúpido... burro... ou até infantil. Não tive como evitar.

– Pode falar Jú eu vou entender. – Hermione ficou mais vermelha do que já estava, abrindo um grande sorriso e estava extremamente ansiosa.

– Mione não é isso que está pensando – Hermione tirou o sorriso do rosto –, sim eu gosto de você mais ainda não posso afirmar nada. O que tenho a falar é muito importante. – Deixando a garota de olho arregalado, e Cowrd estava com um olhar completamente serio. – Malfoy!

– O que tem ele?

– Malfoy contou para Dumbledore que eu menti a vocês.

– Você não mentiu não é? Mentiu?

– Não! Bem... para vocês não. Só que ontem, quando eu voltei para o sala comunal da Sonserina... e você sabe como a masmorras é frio... não me deixaram entrar, porque eu estava do seu lado. Também tive medo de que eles pudessem mexer, ou até estragar minhas coisas. Fui obrigado a mentir, tive que fingir...

– Devia ter procurado Dumbledore. – interrompeu Hermione.

– Mas o que iriam pensar. Eles iam achar que sou medroso, covarde.

– Que eles falassem. Cadê o Jullie que eu conheci, aquele que enfrentou todos, lá no salão?

– Bem... imagina eu tendo que viver separado de todos... não pensei na hora. Sei que devia ter tomado uma atitude.

–Bem Jú! Não posso fazer muito não vou negar que... – o aluno do segundo ano saíra correndo e esbarrou em Hermione. – Será que ele ouviu alguma coisa?

– Não... ele é aluno da Lufa-Lufa, são leais, não saem espalhando segredos por aí.

– Então... onde eu estava mesmo? Ah! Lembrei, não posso negar que eu estou decepcionada com sua atitude, esperava mais. Ainda acredito em você, não se preocupe.

Cowrd olhava profundamente no olho de Granger, quando a abraçou e começou a soluçar silenciosamente.

– Que isso fique entre nós. – Sussurrou Cowrd no ouvido dela e em seguida enxugando as lágrimas. – Bom e quase hora do jantar vamos? – erguendo o braço para Hermione.

Hermione segurou o braço de Jullie e foram para o salão principal.

– Será, então que era isso que Dumbledore queria com a gente? Jú!

– Creio que sim, mas se for noticia boa... melhor ainda. – Os dois caíram em risos.

Hermione e Cowrd ao entrarem no salão se depararam com Dumbledore.

– Professor! – Cumprimentou Granger feliz.

– Srta. Granger e Sr. Cowrd. Vejo que vou ter problemas. Empurrar o assunto não vai adiantar nada, terei que falar de qualquer maneira. Sei que poderá ter feridas profundas em alguns de vocês. – Dumbledore olhava por cima dos óculos para Cowrd.

– O Jullie me contou o que aconteceu. – Interrompeu Hermione.

– Contou?

– Ouvi alguns alunos da Sonserina falarem. Fica difícil conviver com gente que fica te apontando toda hora. Então achei melhor que a Mione... desculpe-me, a Hermione soubesse pela minha boca do que por uns e outros.

– Fico feliz que já saiba a história Srta. Granger. Porém Sr. Cowrd, creio que ainda quero conversar com o senhor. Procure-me amanhã. Bom, sentem e aproveitem o jantar.

Cowrd da um pequeno beijo na maçã do rosto de Hermione, ficando envergonhada. Cada um foi para um lado. Jullie foi logo já Hermione ficou alguns segundos ainda paralisada pelo beijo, por mais simples que tinha sido.


	4. Ciúmes

**Ciúmes**

Os dias estavam passando e as férias de inverno estavam cada vez mais próximas. Snape continuava o mesmo importuno de sempre, ainda mais depois que alguns alunos do terceiro ano haviam colocado algumas bombas de bosta em seu armário. Ao abri-lo varias bombas caíram causando um grande destroço, foi bosta até dentro do seu próprio bolso. Snape nunca estivera tão irritado, como um modo se vingar dos alunos aplicou provas a todas as turmas. Todos os alunos estavam nervosos, principalmente os alunos do sexto ano, em que Severo descontava entre os demais o seu desprezo pela Hermione e o Harry. Hermione estava atordoada, com pilhas de livros à estudar, quanto mais perto chegava da prova mais a garota ficava nervosa. Rony por sua vez também não conseguia se concentrar em um livro se quer.

– Rony! – Berrou Hermione. Rony esbarrara em uma pilha de livros derrubando-os em cima dos pergaminhos em que a Granger escrevia. – Não olha por onde anda. Olha isso! Fez eu borrar o pergaminho. Meu livro! – Agora olhava para um livro que a capa tinha manchado com a tinta que havia sido derramada.

– Calma! – Gritava Rony no mesmo tom de Hermione. – Você esta se preocupando de mais...

– Rony, pode deixar que da minha vida cuido eu!

– Para a informação da senhora "sabe-tudo", eu anda sou seu amigo... – Rony estava começando a tremer suas mãos gemiam constantemente, entre soluços continuou a falar - ... desde que conheceu o "bonitinho" do Cowrd, está assim exibida. Não fala mais com ninguém nem dá mais atenção. O Hagrid mando um bilhete pro Harry perguntando o que estava acontecendo com você, nunca mais foi visitá-lo. Harry contou que são algumas provas que estão perto e você fica muito preocupada. Bem... ele acredito, mas achei uma injustiça o que estão fazendo com ele.

– Sério? – Perguntou Hermione, com os olhos começando a enxerem de lágrimas.

– Porque estaria mentido? Quem sabe devesse se preocupar mais com seus amigos? – Rony começava a ficar encabulado. Começando a falar para dentro e aos poucos se intimidado até ficar totalmente vermelho.

Hermione começou a soluçar, deixando cair algumas lágrimas sobre o pergaminho que escrevia, borrando sua lista de itens para o uso extremo em poções irrecuperáveis. A garota se sentia perdida. Tentava fugir o olhar para todos os cantos para ver se não encontrava ninguém que a pudesse vê-la chorando. Hermione fechou os olhos e deu um profundo inspiro, saltou da cadeira onde estava e abraçou profundamente Rony. O abraço fora com tanta força que o garoto achou que teria as costelas quebradas.

– Desculpa Rony! – Hermione dava um pequeno beijo no rosto de Rony. – Harry! Harry! – Gritou a garota. Harry que espiava o que estava acontecendo na escada deu um salto e foi ao encontro dos dois. – Me desculpa Harry! Prometo que isso não vai acontecer mais. – Os três abriram grandes sorrisos.

– Não se preocupe Mione, nos estamos bem quem não está muito feliz é o Hagrid, quem sabe uma supresa para ele e vocês se animam? – Sugeriu Harry.

– Tudo bem! – Granger enxugou os olhos com a manga de sua veste e saiu em direção ao retrato.

Após a saída de Hermione da sala comunal Harry e Rony se sentaram na mesa e começaram a ver os livros que Hermione lia. Havia um grosso com capa de couro, o qual estava com a capa manchada de tinta ainda fresca, "A Ciência das Poções", uma coleção dos "Guia rápido de animais e poções". Enquanto Rony continuava a xeretar os livros, Harry servia dois cálices com suco de abóbora.

– Meu Deus! Como ela consegue ler isso? – Rony apontava para um livro chamado "Araragoia a pele mística de um ser asqueroso", mas Harry não tirava os olhos de Rony. – Que foi Harry? Está me olhando estranho.

– Fala à verdade. Está com ciúmes da Mione? Não está?

– EUUUU! Harry conta outra. Vê se pode, eu com ciúmes da senhora "sabe-tudo".

Harry deixava escapar gargalhadas. Rony que já estava mais vermelho que um tomate jogou o suco do seu cálice na cara de Harry, assim ambos estavam na gargalhada. Jogaram um ao outro, quase a jarra inteira, mas quando Rony preenchia o ultimo cálice, ouve-se alguém tentando entrar, Rony para e olha em direção a entrada para ver quem era. Neville Logboton que olhava boquiaberto para Rony.

– Vou chamar um monitor agora! – Exclamou Neville.

– Ei Neville! Não fui eu foi o Harry...

– O fantasma dele? – interrompeu Neville.

– Ele estava agora pouco aqui... – Rony olha para o lado, mais não consegue falar. Então Neville se retira da sala toda molhada de suco de abóbora. – Harry volta aqui você me paga!

Weasley foi para correndo atrás de Harry que possivelmente estaria no dormitório dos meninos.

Hagrid estava em um profundo cochilo em sua cabana. O vapor da água do chá saia pela janela. Nalbert brincava com as abóboras da plantação. Hagrid acorda num pulo. Alguem estava a bater na porta.

– Dumbledore é o senhor? – Falou baixinho ecostando o ouvido na porta.

– Hagrid! Não sou eu, a Mione.

– Oh! Ente...entre. Chegou na hora do chá. – Hagrid pegava o bule e umas ervas. – O que a traz aqui?

– Hagrid desculpa. – Hermine se jogou em Hagrid tentando lhe dar um abraço, mas mal conseguia abraçar sua barriga. Precisaria mais umas três Hermione para abraça-lo completamente. Granjer começava a dar pequenos soluços. – Eu...desculpa... eu me... digo, não consegui vir aqui. Tentei mandar um aviso mais não consegui. Estou com muitas provas e trabalhos me enrolei toda.

– Mione! Não precisa se preocupar com isso. Bem temos com que se preocupar agora...

– É o Nalbert não é? – Interrompeu a garota.

– Como sabe? Dumbledore contou algo?

– Não! – Respondeu nervosa. – Não, só suponho.

– Então... o Ministério não quer ele na escola. Mas Dumbledore conseguiu uma licença para ele ficar na floresta, mas se ele tentar entrar na escola eles vão leva-lo embora.

– E qual é o problema?

– Ele é indefeso! – Suplicou Hagrid. – Como vai sobreviver? O inverno está começando.

– Hagrid se você construir uma cabana não será melhor? E você poderá visitá-lo todos os dias.

– Tem razão Mione. Vou falar com Dumbledore amanhã mesmo. Ele vai adorar a idéia. Hermione realmente você é a garota mais esperta da sua idade.

– Que isso Hagrid? – Hermione ficara envergonhada. Para disfarçar, pegou a xícara com chá e tomou um logo gole.

Os dois ficaram um bom tempo conversando. Quando o céu começou a ficar rosado e os primeiros de sol começaram a sumir. Hermione se despediu de Hagrid e voltou para o castelo. Hermione contou tudo ao Harry e Rony. No dia seguinte a Profª McGonagall começou a ver quais alunos iriam ficar durante as férias de inverno. Harry iria ficar afinal não queria passar o natal com os Dursleys, já Hermione e Rony ainda não haviam decidido. Faltava apenas uma semana para o natal e muitos estudantes estavam ansiosos enquanto outros muito apreensivos, pois a medida que o natal chegava, as provas de Snape se aproximavam.


End file.
